The present invention relates to a LED bulb and, more particularly, to a LED bulb laterally installed and projecting light beams onto the ground.
As the green energy policy is highly promoted in international society, many advanced countries have thus set up the utilization deadline for tungsten bulbs. Light-emitting diode (LED) bulbs thus gradually enter the replacement market of tungsten bulbs.
As shown in FIGS. 1 through 3, conventional tungsten light bulbs 2 projecting light beams around 360 degrees are laterally (horizontally) installed in a bulb socket 3, radiating projected beams 4 which include light beams projected on the ground surface, and creating an illumination effect in a vertical direction. A bulb manufactured with a luminosity module based on LEDs (SMD/chips), however, features unidirectional projected light but fails to vertically project light beams onto the ground surface when the LED bulb projecting unidirectional light is laterally (horizontally) installed in a bulb socket. Accordingly, general lamps with upward bulb holders have been replaced by compact fluorescent lamps (CFL), such as HCFL and CCFL, when tungsten light bulbs were out of time.
Compact fluorescent lamps, however, still have some drawbacks as follows: (1) Intermittent light from a luminous source activated by variable voltages is unhealthy for eyes during reading. (2) Mercury gas in a compact fluorescent lamp threatens the human body if the lamp is broken, and some costs are indispensable to disposal of compact fluorescent lamps. (3) Ultraviolet projected from a compact fluorescent lamp is harmful to skin in a short distance.
Accordingly, it has become a critical issue for LED manufacturers to design an LED bulb laterally installed and projecting light beams onto the ground as an environment-friendly and energy-efficient product.